The Imperial Chaos Dragon
by Arkansas9612
Summary: Si el mundo fuera a ser vigilado por un ser cruel pero que abogue por el orden, a donde crees que se dirigiría el mundo, sigue la historia de Nova un híbrido humano-dragón, catalogado comúnmente como un ser cruel y sin corazón, pero que aun así su ideal es un mundo donde impere el orden.(OCxHarem).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, como verán esta es mi nueva historia, este prototipo de idea a estado rondando por mi cabeza estos últimos días así que decidí sacarlo de ahí escribiendo esta historia orientado en el mundo de DxD…..sin más nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Ishibumi-san.**

Hey ¿Qué tal? – diálogos

 _Soy un mero observador – pensamientos_

[No juegues con mi paciencia chico] – seres encerrados en Sacred Gears

 **Solo quiero volver al silencio** \- diálogos de dioses

Prologo

Estando parado en esta explanada me pongo a rememorar lo que me ha traído a este lugar, sé que hace un año les dije a los líderes de facción que solo sería un mero observador pero ya no lo aguanto más. Todo el conflicto que eh observado solo me ha llevado a esta conclusión: Este mundo debe dejar de existir. Porque después de todo de las cenizas del caos surge un nuevo orden. Aunque, siempre existen aquellos que no entienden este punto de vista y se oponen al cambio, un ejemplo de esto es el ejército de la Alianza de Facciones, los cuales fácilmente sobrepasan los miles, que por lo que veo está conformado desde ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, dragones, asgardianos, sintoístas, vampiros y youkais.

Jajajaja, tal parece que no se están conteniendo al mandar todo ese potencial de guerra. No había algo parecido desde la última guerra de Facciones.- comente a todo pulmón.

[¿Que esperabas que sucediera que solo vengan débiles?].- comento el ser en mi interior.

Vaya rara vez eres sarcástico Trihexa.- le respondí.

[Que puedo decir, me divierto con lo que tengo, pero aun así es una pena que no haya venido el usuario de Great Red]

Bueno lo más seguro es que ese vago siga durmiendo en la brecha dimensional, además que es probable es que las facciones le hayan pasado el dato a través del sekiryuutei de que no interviniera en esta guerra o mejor dicho, Jajajaja, masacre.

[Pero estas seguro?...ten mente que ellas serán las primeras en tratar de detenerte]

Lo sé pero aun así tengo que hacerlo, yo soy aquel que tiene como meta enseñarle al mundo lo que pasara si es toman la decisión equivocada y mandan este mundo directo al caño.

Mientras conversaba con Trihexa me di cuenta que el ejército ya estaba a una distancia considerablemente cerca de mí. Además, también vi que encabezando ese ejército estaban 3 de los 4 maous, todos los arcángeles a excepción de Gabriel, los cadres de Grigory y los dioses de las distintas mitologías anexadas a la alianza.

Vaya Azazel, no escatimaron esfuerzos al reunir todo ese personal de guerra.- le dije al ex-líder de los ángeles caídos.

Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que este día nunca llegara, no vas a cambiar de opinión verdad?.- me contesto

Ya sabes la respuesta, yo seré el peor recuerdo que tiene este mundo, teniendo en cuenta las estúpidas decisiones que han tomado las razas.

 **Mocoso, sé que en tu mente sabes que la decisión que has tomado es una pésima idea, así que déjate de tonterías y ve con tus mujeres.-** el que dijo eso es el dios principal de la mitología nórdica, Odín.

Tu mejor que nadie sabe por qué hago esto viejo Odín, así que ahórrate el sermón.- fue lo que le conteste.

 **Muy bien mocoso, tú lo has querido así.**

No, Michael, esta guerra es inevitable así que no digas nada.- fue lo que le dije a líder de los ángeles.

Eso es algo que se puede ver a simple vista.- fue lo que respondió Michael

Todo el mundo…..prepárense para la guerra.- el que hablo fue Sirzechs Gremory, el Maou Lucifer de los demonios.

 _Bueno…..listo Trihexa?_

 _[Si….es hora de devorar a algunos dioses]_

BALANCE BREAKER

Seguramente se preguntaran que clase de ser soy para que las facciones se tomen tantas molestias para asesinarme o detenerme. Lo diré claramente: no soy humano, Jajajaja aunque si lo piensan con cuidado ya se habrán dado cuenta que no lo soy, después de todo tengo frente a mí a un ejército de miles, pero volviendo al tema, no pertenezco a ninguna raza que esta frente mío, aunque si tengo que si tengo que compararme con algunos de los individuos, serio considerado un pseudo-dios. Después de todo, el ser que habita en mi es la Bestia 666 del Apocalipsis relatado en la Biblia, el Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis Trihexa. Por otra parte, también se preguntaran como es que llegue a ser el enemigo del mundo además de quien rayos soy, bueno eso es lo que les voy a relatar mi historia porque yo soy Nova el Dragón Imperial del Caos.

 **Bueno hasta acá lo dejo, como dije al inicio soy nuevo en este tipo de historias así que espero les guste esto, con respecto a los capítulos los iré subiendo erráticamente ya que con los estudios se me hará difícil la actualización de esta historia…..pero no se preocupen no dejare desatendido este capullo de historia….toda crítica es bienvenida ya que eso haría que la historia mejore y se ustedes puedan disfrutarla (por favor que las criticas sean constructivas). Si habrá harem, pero aún no se a quienes nominar (más o menos).**

 **Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo acá les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic recién salido del cascaron, recalco que el tiempo de publicación entre capitulo y capitulo no siempre será constante, ya que los sacare ni bien los termine. Ahora sin más preámbulos que sigamos con la historia.**

 **Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces sino a Ishibumi-san.**

Hey ¿Qué tal? – diálogos

 _Soy un mero observador – pensamientos_

[No juegues con mi paciencia chico] – seres encerrados en Sacred Gears

 **Solo quiero volver al silencio** \- diálogos de dioses

Capítulo 1: Despedida y Encuentro

Es un día soleado tal como le gustan a ella, así que tome la decisión de visitar su tumba hace siglos que no voy a verla, después de todo este tiempo aun duele verla ahí, ya que aunque sé que ella seguramente dirá que no fue así, yo sé que fue mi culpa. Ahora estoy en el cementerio que fue olvidado por la población cerca de Eurasia.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde vine a visitarte Haru, aún recuerdo tus últimas palabras.- fue lo que le dije en frente de la tumba de mi antigua pareja.

Flashback

Corrían los vientos de la guerra de la Facciones Bíblicas a pesar de que estamos en un pueblo alejado del centro de la segunda guerra mundial, aunque tengo el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar.

Haru, iré a cazar en unas horas vuelvo.- fue lo que le dije antes de salir de la casa

Si, solo ten cuidado.- me contesto

Claro lo tendré en mente

Después de salir del pueblo me dirigí al bosque, pero después de unas horas me extraño que no haya encontrado rastros de animales, normalmente ya habría cazado por lo menos un jabalí.

Hm?...Que es ese olor?

Al voltear me di cuenta que el olor era de un incendio, por ello me puse alerta y trate de divisar el origen y me di cuenta que provenía del pueblo, rápidamente me corrí hacia el poblado. Al llegar vi a todos mis conocidos muertos o huyendo, aunque siendo sinceros…..poco me importaba el estado de ellos, la única que me importaba era Haru, así que corrí en su busca, cuando la encontré la vi tirada en un charco de sangre y a una persona con armadura gris con alas como un murciélago, además me di cuenta que su mano estaba bañada en un líquido carmesí, como sangre, viendo esa escena solo pude pensar en alejarlo de ella.

Tú, aléjate de ella.- al llamarlo logre dar un salto y darle una patada en la espalda, aunque por el retroceso que tuve me di cuenta que él está fuera de mi liga.

Maldito, como osa un humano a siquiera tratar de lastimarme…..a mí un demonio de la noble casa Caim.- Fue lo grito y amenazo el demonio

Demonio?...existen los demonios?.- al decir eso me quede perplejo y un miedo terrible se apodero y no pude moverme.

Claro que existen….estas viendo a un gran ser…pero eso ya no importa ya estás muerto después de todo

Eh?...¡BUAAAARGH!.- antes de darme cuenta el demonio ya me había atravesado el estómago, me lanzo y acabe al lado del cuerpo de Haru.

Humph!...ustedes los humanos se rompen tan fácilmente, es una pena que ella muriera tan rápido quería divertirme con ella, era hermosa…..para ser una estúpida humana.

TUUUUU!...la mataste?!.- al enterarme de ese detalle sentí una furia indescriptible…tanto así que a pesar de la pérdida de sangre logre levantarme solo para que luego recibiera una patada en la cara de parte de él.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré en un espacio vacío en total negrura, no sabía dónde era arriba o abajo, hasta que sentí que el lugar donde estaba parado empezaba a temblar, a lo lejos vi cómo se abría una fisura de varios cientos de metros y de el salía una bestia tan gigantesco casi como el mismo cielo, con escamas tan negras como la noche más oscura, tenía 7 cabezas, con 10 cuernos y en cada cabeza tenía una corona.

[Así que tú eres mi portador].- su voz imponía temor en cada fibra mi ser.- [No tengas tanto miedo mocoso, para ser alguien con tan pocos años de vida la forma en la que odias es interesante]

La-la forma en la que odio?.- sus palabras me dejaron con esa intriga

[Si, la forma en la que tu odio condena a aquel receptor de el al más grande sufrimiento que pueda sentir además de por así decirlo enviar el cuerpo y el alma a un vacío jamás visto desde la creación del universo…es sublime]

O-ok.- la forma en la que describió este sentimiento que me aqueja fue extraño pero aun así sigo sin saber que ser es el que tengo enfrente.

[Tienes razón aun no me presento…Yo soy el Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis Trihexa, aunque en ese estúpido libro que tienen los humanos de la iglesia también me conocen como La Bestia 666]

EHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- no escuche mal cierto?, dijo que es la bestia del apocalipsis además de que es un dios dragón….pero mi pregunta es los dragones siguen existiendo?

[Claro que seguimos existiendo, aunque la mayoría está en el inframundo].- eso fue lo que me respondió….espera leyó mi mente?.

[Si]

Por favor deja de hacerlo.- le suplique no quiero que alguien incluso si es un dios lea mi mente

[Dejando la charla ociosa a un lado…..estas muriendo y quieres vengarte por la muerte de ella no…lo diré claro….Quieres poder?].- al preguntarme extendió su garra, en ella habían unos guanteletes negros, garras en lugar de dedos y protección hasta el antebrazo, además también había una corona carmesí con siete pico al frente como si cada pico representara una de sus cabezas.

Si claro que quiero poder, para así ya no perder a nadie más y destrozar a aquellos que se atrevan a intentarlo.- fue lo que le respondí con decisión y firmeza.

[Muy bien, entonces tómalos, véngate de ese demonio, no dejes ni sus cenizas y con respecto a tu herida…je no te preocupes por ella ya se está sanando].- al empezar a hablar un fuego negro me rodeo, pero no me hacía daño al disiparse me di cuenta que tenía los guanteletes en los brazos al llevar mi mano a la cabeza logre sentir la corona ahí, pero de lo que dijo algo me llamo la atención.

A que te refieres con que mi herida se está sanando?

[Ahora eres parte dragón al haber aceptado mi poder…..te arrepientes?]

Ja debe ser una broma…..como si fuera a arrepentirme con un poder que me ayude a vengarme de ese malnacido.- le respondí su duda con fiereza después de todo sinceramente quiero matar a ese demonio

[Entonces, abre los ojos y enséñale al mundo que contigo no se juega].- fue lo último que escuche de él.

En el momento que abrí mis ojos vi al demonio a punto de irse, tenía que impedirlo pero la cuestión era el cómo, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea…..jugar con su orgullo.

Hey, murciélago hijo de puta aun no acabo contigo.- espero que con eso se detenga y me enfrente…a todo esto como saco lo que recibí de Trihexa….no le pregunte acerca de ello porque ya no los siento en mis brazos.

 _[Solo tienes que decir sacred gear y aparecerán, por cierto solo estoy hablando en tu mente así que no hay riesgos de que el escuche].-_ ahhh ya veo eso me quita un peso de encima.

Tu solo eres un asqueroso humano, solo tienes que quedarte en el suelo arrastrándote como la alimaña que eres…..espera…tu herida…..¿que eres?.- después de un todo un pequeño discurso que solo era para que pueda aumentar su pequeño orgullo se dio cuenta de que mi herida ya estaba sanando así que para seguir aprovechando su descuido invoque mi sacred gear.

SACRED GEAR….. _[Endless gear]_.- al gritar sentí el peso, extrañamente familiar, del artefacto que me dio Trihexa.

¿Qué?...no puede ser….un usuario de sacred gear.- al verlo paralizado decidí usar mi poder al recibir el sacred gear de Trihexa sentí como la información de un ataque se metía a mi cabeza así que decidí usarlo contra el demonio.

Desaparece de este mundo ¡Vanitas!.-al decir mi ataque vi como una esfera negra lo engullía, además de verlo desaparecer como si solo fuera polvo y de este plano sin dejar nada en el lugar solo un cráter de donde estaba el.

Vaya, so fue escalofriante.- obviamente me sorprende ya que una cosa es saber el efecto que genera al haber recibido la información y otra cosa es verlo en persona, pero lo deje de lado ya que había una cosa mucho más importante que observar el cráter.-Haru!...lo siento…..lo siento…no pude protegerte…..AHHHHHHHHHH!.

Me acerque a su cuerpo, lo abrace y llore, como nunca antes lo había hecho y sentí que parte de mi poder se había descontrolado, además de sentirme débil por la pérdida de sangre y sentí desmayarme. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo me di cuenta que los restos del pueblo habían desaparecido lo único que quedaba del pueblo y que me recordara a él era el cuerpo inerte de Haru entre mis brazos, así que decidí buscar un lugar al que seguro a ella le encantaría y la sepulte, luego de llorar su muerte unos minutos me fui del lugar pero no sin antes prometerle lo siguiente:

Haru, yo te lo prometo…te prometo que no dejare que este tipo de injusticia asole de nuevo en este mundo…así tenga que destruirlo.

Fin del Flashback

Me quede en blanco al recordar como la perdí, hasta que escuche la voz con la que en las últimas décadas me acostumbre a escuchar.

 _[Espero que tus sentidos no se hayan atrofiado porque alguien nos ha encontrado]_

 _Lo sé, me eh dado cuenta hace unos instantes….por su firma mágica diría que es una ángel caída._

 _[Bueno, podemos darle el mayor susto de su vida por espiar un momento privado…..o la opción que más me gusta…..matarla]_

 _Fuuu!...maestro...opcion1!_

 _[Aburrido]_

Y bien hasta cuando seguirás ahí parada como si nada o te encanta ser un árbol.- fue lo que dije al aire sabiendo que me escuchaba además de liberar una parte de mi poder para dar énfasis a que no tiene opción a escapar, poco después escuche como ella salía de la sombra del árbol donde se escondía, para ese entonces ya había bajado un poco la intensidad de mi aura, lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar coherentemente y también para demostrar que en ningún momento bajare mi guardia.

Y bien…..quién eres?.- le pregunte

Mi-mi nombres es Reynare.- es en este momento en que pude sentir que la historia que trataba de las razas iba a cambiar para mal.

 **Bueno…que puedo decir sino un gran lo siento por la espera por la actualización de este fic que no pensé que tendría sus seguidores a tan poco tiempo de publicarse….así que ustedes que están siguiendo mi fic….muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo…ahora con respecto al segundo capítulo….bueno….lo publicare apenas lo termine….pero sé que no será pronto pero tratare de que sea lo más rápido posible. Cualquier crítica que quieran dejar es bienvenida (por favor que sean constructivas).**

 **Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
